


Обними меня

by DiathShehn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiathShehn/pseuds/DiathShehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во времена оживших проклятий и кошмаров обязательно нужен кто-то, чье объятье скроет от всех невзгод.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обними меня

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Brioni
> 
> Рейтинг за тематику. Категорию можно рассматривать как преслэш.

Темный коридор тянется бесконечно, петляет, уводит вглубь, не оставляет пути назад. Сверху капает вода, где-то вдали слышится привычный вой, тяжелые сапоги ступают громко и гулко. Ифань молчит и хмурится, а Чанёль лишь изредка вздыхает, пока они в очередной раз бредут по катакомбам Старого города — города мертвых, древним руинам, скрытым под землей. У мертвых много времени, им некуда спешить, и они не выпускают, водят по лабиринту долго — ни Ифань, ни Чанёль не знают, сколько прошли, когда они, наконец, выходят к большому залу, от которого коридоры расходятся нитями во все стороны. Каменный пол здесь залит водой по щиколотку, а потолки гораздо выше, чем в тоннелях, потому каждый всплеск воды эхом раскатывается по всем проходам, пока они обходят зал по кругу, выбирая, куда двинуться дальше. Далекий вой отзывается на эхо хором голосов, перекликается, шумит, словно пчелиный рой, а затем резко смолкает, когда большой фонарь Ифаня внезапно гаснет. Откуда-то веет холодом, тишина натягивается струной, брошенный фонарь громко разбивает ее звоном стекла о камень, Ифань дрожащими руками ищет в карманах маленький запасной. «Ифань!» — голос Чанёля раздается далеко, приглушенно, словно сквозь толщу воды, Ифань направляет в его сторону найденный фонарик и в расступившейся тьме все же видит его: тот облегченно выдыхает и улыбается — светло и широко, совсем не так, как можно ожидать от заблудившегося в подземелье. С этой улыбкой он и застывает — один из датчиков в его кармане пищит резко и звонко, сильнее, чем обычно, и Ифань не успевает ничего сделать. Он бы и не смог. Чанёль замирает в сумраке, а потом его лицо растворяется, когда через него к Ифаню выходит призрак. Чанёля больше не слышно — ни крика, ни всплеска воды, словно его и не было, словно его просто _забрали_. Призраки заполняют зал, обступают Ифаня плотным кругом, смотрят ему в глаза, тянут к нему руки. И ловят, хватают ледяными пальцами, волокут вниз, к себе: он проваливается по колено, по пояс, глубже, словно камень вдруг стал рыхлой могильной землей. Призраки топят его, стягивают с него кожу, раздирают его на части, пока не остается ничего, кроме темноты, страха, и воя, повисшего в ушах на одной ноте.  
Сон обрывается резко — Ифань судорожно вздыхает и кусает ладонь, чтобы не закричать. Мертвецы приходят к нему каждую ночь, и каждую ночь он просыпается от ужаса, вглядываясь в густой сумрак маленькой комнаты. Его знобит, сковывает страхом, тонкая и острая тишина пугает еще сильней, но скоро хрупко рвется с шорохом одеяла. Крепкая рука перехватывает Ифаня поперек груди, и он чувствует, как к его спине с глубоким вздохом прижимаются. Становится теплее и спокойнее, и теперь Ифань сможет снова уснуть. Не скоро, но обязательно сможет.

Чанёль пришел в Отряд не сразу — только в конце прошлого лета, с третьей волной «заражения», когда призраки захватили весь город. Никто так и не понял, что именно произошло: кто-то говорил о старинных преданиях и проклятьях, кто-то о том, что нельзя строить новые города на руинах старых, кто-то считал, что наступил конец света. Ифань считал, что света, наверное, никогда и не было. Он числился в Отряде с самого начала, с самой первой волны, после того как одним из первых был заражен его квартал, и обезумевшая соседка накинулась на него с ножом, приняв за одержимого. Тогда Ифань не стал тратить время на размышления и уже на следующий день, собрав вещи, присоединился к Отряду — группе тех, кто решил бороться с вышедшим из-под земли проклятьем, чем бы оно ни было на самом деле. Призраки с тех пор выбрались из подземных ходов и старых руин и заполнили все окрестности и все закоулки. А в конце прошлого лета в Отряд пришел выгнанный из дома полтергейстом Чанёль, и его поставили в пару к Ифаню вместо предыдущего напарника, наполовину поседевшего от страха во время последней операции, и отказавшегося работать дальше.  
Чанёлю завидовали: открыто и за спиной, говорили, что он один из тех, кому нужно ходить в группе, гуськом, держась друг за друга, говорили, что новичок не достоин такого напарника, как Ифань, говорили, что он будет обузой, но Ифань не был против: все равно по одному на задания не выпускают — таковы правила. Он успел прослыть хладнокровным и сдержанным: он не седел, не кричал, даже почти не вздрагивал, когда где-то в катакомбах раздавался шорох или стон. Он невероятно спокойно спускался под землю и ходил по костям, потому что не мог позволить себе бояться. Чанёль многое себе позволял: дергать Ифаня за плечи и вскрикивать от страха так, что его голос разносился по целому сектору Старого города, или хвататься за ружье каждый раз, когда слышал завывания, разносящиеся по скрытым в кромешной тьме проходам. Оно, конечно, было не против призраков — против крыс, которые здесь размером с целую кошку. Стая таких крыс за минуту не оставит ничего на костях, и старое охотничье ружье не будет им особой помехой, но Чанёль все равно носил его с собой, позволяя себе немного надежды. Он позволял себе бояться, и позволял бояться Ифаню, поэтому, когда все считали, что Чанёлю с ним очень повезло, Ифань считал, что по-настоящему повезло ему.  
Впервые призраки ворвались в его сны прошлым летом: могильным холодом пробрались через знойную ночь на самый верх и оставили его без сна. Выходя на задания по зачистке от паранормальной активности или исследованию секторов Старого города, Ифань никогда не видел призраков, но они стали являться к нему в его собственной комнате в одном из «новых домов», с их крохотными блоками квартир, похожими на клетки птицефабрики, вытягивающимися ввысь, словно только так можно спастись от проклятой земли. Ифаня это не спасло, и мертвые начали приходить к нему: ему снились армии привидений, уродливые мертвецы с открывшимися жилами под облезлой кожей, и червями, вгрызающимися в их плоть, ветхие скелеты, которые наряжали Ифаня в ожерелья из собственных костей и смеялись над ним. Долгое, бесконечное лето к нему приходили призраки и терзали его своим воем, а Ифань сходил с ума, задыхаясь под одеялом, словно бы оно, как каждый верит в детстве, могло защитить от монстров, живущих в шкафах, и духов, выбравшихся из своих могил. А потом пришел Чанёль, каждую ночь обнимающий его со спины: тепло и ласково, не очень по-мужски и как-то совсем не по-дружески. И Ифань снова стал засыпать, снова почувствовал себя дома, ему снова стали сниться уют и любовь, шелест книжных страниц и пряный аромат специй, с которыми когда-то давно готовила мама.  
Они никогда не обсуждали это вслух, но Чанёль, наверное, чувствовал, что Ифань ему благодарен. По крайней мере, так хотелось самому Ифаню, ведь ему всегда было тяжело говорить о чувствах, а Чанёль, кажется, понимал его без слов. Они вставали по утрам как ни в чем не бывало, и Чанёль никогда ничем не выдавал, что знает самую главную тайну Ифаня о том, что страх давно сидит в нем. Сам Чанёль никогда не давал страху тихо подкрадываться со спины, он позволял ему хватать себя за руки, но никогда за сердце, поэтому мог улыбаться даже тогда, когда все хмурились. Прошлой осенью, в канун Дня всех покинувших эти земли святых Чанёль принес в комнату свечу и половину тыквы с вырезанными глазами и зубастым ртом. Наверное, только ему могло придти в голову веселиться и дразнить нежить, когда она парализовала город. Ифань не был доволен, но промолчал и просто смотрел, как рваные лоскуты тяжелых сизых теней дрожат на стенах с каждым движением маленького огонька. Но Чанёль все же почувствовал, что Ифань не рад, что он боится теней и игр с духами, поэтому предложил со всем символизмом выкинуть кусок тыквы в окно, что они немедля и сделали. «Так со всеми вами будет!» — гордо выкрикнул Чанёль тогда ей вслед, а Ифаню потом целую неделю снился скелет с глазницами, светящимися, словно фонари, собирающий на тротуаре куски тыквы и шипящий что-то похожее на «Это мы еще посмотрим...»  
Но Чанёль всегда был рядом, всегда прогонял призраков будто бы движением руки, без слов, так, словно всего этого никогда не было. Словно Ифаню показалось, что он боится. И когда ему однажды померещилось, что его кружка двигалась по столу сама, Чанёль принес в комнату дополнительный, по мимо установленного на этаже, блокатор сущностей — сказал, что они разбили его на одном из заданий, и его списали. С тех пор он стоял за большим походным рюкзаком, заваленный старыми вещами Чанёля, которые тот уже, наверное, никогда не наденет, так, чтобы устройство не было видно. Кружки больше не двигались, ведь блокатор отпугивает духов от комнаты, но все же не отпугивает от мыслей, поэтому Ифаню продолжали сниться мертвецы, а Чанёль продолжал обнимать его во сне, щекоча шею теплым дыханием. Многие в Отряде сходили с ума, начинали заикаться, плакали, надолго запирались в своих комнатах, но Чанёль не сдавался, даже когда они чудом спаслись от обвала в одном из секторов Старого города. Тогда при падении он сломал кисть левой руки и вывихнул лодыжку, и Ифань вытаскивал его в Новый город на спине, но Чанёль остался прежним, _по-настоящему сильным_. И когда Ифань после обвала не мог нормально побриться, потому что ему в разбитом зеркале ванной комнаты этажа кто-то мерещился, Чанёль тоже перестал бриться, говоря всем, что он на самом деле левша, и со сломанной рукой ему неудобно, _и вообще они с Ифанем объявили бойкот плохо заточенным бритвенным лезвиям_.  
Ифань часто думал о том, что нужно бежать, уходить из города, уезжать в кузове любого грузовика с продовольствием, но многие говорили, что призраки следуют за людьми по пятам, гонят всех с этой земли. И от них нигде не скрыться — только если уплыть далеко, на острова, но из-за большого потока беженцев эвакуацию ограничили карточками — ни Ифань, ни Чанёль не смогли еще их получить. И от этого Ифаню было тревожно. Он знал: однажды настанет день, когда сломается и Чанёль. Где-то в глубине души он боялся этого больше всех мертвецов и всех проклятий.  
И однажды этот день настал.

Вечер выдался тихим: без воя из-под земли и с простым заданием — им даже не придется спускаться в катакомбы, нужно лишь проверить еще один «зараженный» дом, в котором недавно видели странные блуждающие огни. «Зараженный» — глупое слово, но оно делает все понятнее, словно речь идет о радиации: жутко, но объяснимо. Призраки не понятны и не объяснимы, и от этого только страшнее.  
Дом оказался из «старых», построенных еще до того, как процветающая страна стала проклятой долиной. Он встречает Ифаня и Чанёля чахоточным фасадом из крошащегося кирпича и слепыми глазницами выбитых окон, в которые светит тусклое, скрытое тонкой дымкой солнце, открывая взору покинутые помещения с развороченными грудами хлама. Ифань решает не медлить и, перебравшись через оконный проем, попадает на первый этаж, где устанавливает блокатор. Он не поможет выгнать призраков навсегда — однажды они вернутся, но лучшего способа борьбы с духами все равно нет ни у них, ни у кого-либо еще. Чанёль же бродит по зданию, рассматривая завалы брошенных в спешке вещей. Ифань проверяет показания датчиков и слушает: под сапогами Чанёля шуршит песок и трещат деревянные щепки. А потом Чанёль зовет его с собой, осмотреть второй этаж, показывая какой-то альбом — открывая его, Ифань понимает, что это угловатые и неловкие детские рисунки: здесь на первой странице щенок с мячиком, далее домик с трубой, цветочная поляна, солнце и облака. Ифань лишь сжимает кулаки — он всегда знал, что мертвые, как и сама судьба, немилосердны и не щадят никого из живых.  
На лестнице на второй этаж разрушено несколько ступеней, но им все же удается подняться выше — помещения здесь просторнее и завалены не так сильно, но выглядят все равно устрашающе, так, словно дом заброшен уже много лет, хотя его расположение говорит о том, что покинуть его должны были во вторую волну, прошлой весной. Чанёль проходит дальше и замирает в дверном проеме так, словно увидел _что-то_ — Ифань теряется и судорожно перебирает датчики, пока не решается к нему подойти.  
— Что такое? — он кладет руку на плечо Чанёля и тяжело выдыхает.  
— Гитара. Я когда-то играл на гитаре.  
— Гитара?  
Чанёль заходит в комнату и достает из-за развалившегося стула, придавленного какой-то массивной балкой, гитарный чехол — целую сумку с ремнями и множеством карманов по бокам.  
— Пустой?  
— Нет, — он взвешивает чехол в руках и, открыв его, достает потертую, но целую гитару — та отзывается тихим звучанием потревоженных струн.  
— Не хочешь сыграть? — спрашивает Ифань, не задумываясь — ему просто хочется на мгновение притвориться, что они живут нормальной жизнью, и им не нужно бороться ни с чем потусторонним. Чанёль смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, и поднимает левую руку — перелом сросся неправильно, Чанёль часто жалуется на боль в ней и двигает ей уже не так ловко, как прежде. Но затем он отворачивается к стене и едва слышно отвечает:  
— Хочу, конечно.  
Ифань лишь кивает и забирает у него чехол, начиная бездумно проверять его карманы, пока Чанёль осторожно садится на одну из балок и аккуратно подкручивает колки.  
— Если что — я давно не практиковался, — важно замечает Чанёль и, шумно выдохнув, начинает играть. Ифань не знает этой мелодии, но она ему нравится — в ней нет ни печали, ни скорби, она кажется совсем прозрачной и легкой — такой, под которую можно танцевать, такой, которая совсем не подходит этим обшарпанным стенам. Но вдруг она трескается: Чанёль ошибается ладом. Он спокойно продолжает — лишь недовольно качает головой, но за первой ошибкой идут вторая и третья, слабые пальцы промахиваются, гитара отвечает сломанной руке грустью и тревогой. Чанёль хмурится, прикусывает губу, как-то особенно тяжело вздыхает, но упрямо продолжает играть. Гитарный строй медленно сползает, и мелодия сменяется фальшивой карикатурой на саму себя, словно насмехается над всеми попытками или наоборот, безутешно плачет над тем, что уже не вернуть. Чанёль заканчивает играть и вытирает щеки, удивленно смотрит на Ифаня и на руки, словно не верит, что может плакать, а потом бессильно сползает с деревянной балки на пол и опускает голову.  
Ифань растерян и абсолютно бессилен: пораженный слезами Чанёля он даже не замечает, когда они сменяются громким плачем, когда в нем что-то надламывается, осыпается с него, подобно ссохшейся краске, когда от _сильного Чанёля_ остается лишь _Чанёль, который все потерял_. Кажется, что он одержим, что духи добрались до него, но Ифань видит, что у Чанёля другие призраки — призраки счастливых времен и погибших надежд, призраки ярких городских огней и беззаботной жизни, и они сломали его быстро — в одно мгновение. Чанёль воет так, как воют раненные звери, как воют сотни неупокоенных душ, или хуже — так, как воют живые, умершие внутри, всхлипывает судорожно, совсем не по-мужски, и Ифань понимает — сейчас он должен хотя бы обнять его, тоже немного не по-мужски и хотя бы по-дружески, точно так же, как каждую ночь обнимает его Чанёль, но он не может заставить себя шагнуть вперед. Ифань знает, что делать с призраками, но понятия не имеет о том, что делать с отчаяньем. Он медленно пятится назад, и треск кирпичной крошки под пятками звучит страшнее треска человеческих костей, отсчитывая шаги, за которые Ифань будет корить себя до тех самых пор, пока призраки не утопят его в одном из залов катакомб наяву. А после, наткнувшись спиной на стену, вновь и вновь ощупывает карманы гитарного чехла и распихивает найденные мелочи по своим, в ожидании того, когда Чанёль придет в себя.  
Они возвращаются довольно поздно. На Чанёле все еще нет лица, он просто идет в их комнату, а Ифань на ходу придумывает что-то про то, что они нашли обезображенные трупы, оставленные охотниками за одержимыми. Когда он заходит в их тесную клетку, Чанёль уже лежит на футоне, отвернувшись к стене, но Ифань уверен, что тот еще не спит. Он переодевается, но не снимает рубашку, и ложится рядом, спиной к Чанёлю — так, как они оба привыкли. Но сегодня Чанёль не будет охранять его сон, в эту холодную ночь между ними целая пропасть, которую не сократит даже одно одеяло на двоих — так теплее. Было раньше. Ифань мучительно обдумывает, что сказать и что сделать, но никак не может хоть на что-то решиться, в окно вглядывается болезненно-желтая луна, сводя с ума и размывая время. Тишина тянется тонкой нитью бесконечно долго и, наконец, лопается, когда Чанёль переворачивается на спину и, глядя в потолок, выдыхает жалобным шепотом:  
— Обними меня, Ифань. Пожалуйста, обними...  
У Ифаня ноет в груди, и с новым «пожалуйста» он все же решается: оборачивается к Чанёлю и прижимает его к себе. Тот дрожит, жмурится, снова плачет, неловко хватается пальцами за его плечи, Ифань прислоняется лбом к влажному виску, перебирает короткие волосы, шепчет что-то на ухо Чанёлю — сам не понимает что. Проклятье снова оживает в ночи, с улицы доносятся далекие стоны, но для Ифаня они впервые совсем не важны. Он обнимает Чанёля сильнее, со всей той болью, что никак не может выразить, и прижимает его руку к своей груди — к нагрудному карману, в котором лежит найденная в гитарном чехле пластиковая эвакуационная карточка на двоих человек.


End file.
